When the Tables Are Turned
by Yami Hikari4
Summary: Story contains Yaoi (SetoJou maybe others later) Jou reveals hidden secrets and his own plot. Seto appears to be the pawn of his game but will he have the heart to finish the game when the stakes rise? Why is there something so wrong with Jou now, he's ch


Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Yugioh or don't you think this would A) Be published, B) Be an episode, and C) Seto and Jou would snog all the time? This story contains Yaoi or boy-to-boy pairings. You have been warned and therefore my hands are washed clean from flames.  
  
Prologue-Security  
  
Through the innocent eyes of the child, where the world seems like magic with an elegance that cannot be recreated or substituted. The sun is bright and the wind if cool on your back in the summer. Your friends are by your side. You play late into the evening on the warm summer night watching the firebugs fly about and try to catch them, or watch them while looking up at the stars hoping you can stay awake, or see a shooting star. You watch your heroes with hopes you can do as they do, learn everything from them, be like them. You're safe from the outside world, you are immune. You can see it but it's all nothing to you because you do not know what it means. Your fears are of the rumble of thunder and the dark. Yet as you grow the fears change as the world takes on a new fearful form. You learn what those words mean, what you seemed to blind to before. That utopia is out of your grasp now and you're left alone to the truth with no security.  
  
So there at nine years old watching my father sit in the kitchen late at night and cry confused me then. Yet now makes perfect sense. My father had broken at the loss of my mother, I'd merely thought Mommy was on a long trip with Shizuka. The truth hurt like glass piercing my skin and crawling underneath when I tried to sleep and find peace. No rest for the weary and heartbroken. So now what happens to me is like a new wave of glass that is buried under my skin and it runs through my cold blood. With a hollow sense of being I trudge on with only the bittersweet taste of my memory.  
  
I want that diversion back so badly. The cluelessness, rather then being stuck in this warped true and sickening sense of reality.  
  
I want it back, so badly I will let them all think I still have yet to lose that innocence and clueless security that keeps some safe still. I without release locked in a cage with no key that I myself helped to create then locked myself in hopes it could save me. Here I am looking out at the world and find this cage to be confining and frightening. Someone I need to just tell me I can break these bars and find myself somewhere else to go. No attachment needed just an escape, short, cut off. I want nothing more. I expect no more then that.  
  
I feel the cold of autumn wash over me and I breath in the smell of nature's rest and death. I listen to it, the wind howling in a lonely tone. Like me. I'm empty yet I ask not to be filled just to know I can be. To at least gain back that lie again. I want to feel again, to feel the warmth of the summer sun on my skin again that feels like ice even when covered in lawyers of warmth taking in none. I want to be hurt to know I still live, I still can know emotion that is not false. The world has color but I do not see the most vibrant yellows and reds, it is like they were drab and gray before my eyes.  
  
I watch life all around me but I feel nothing. I am the dead of this world, I walk with purpose yet I have no passion for this life.  
  
I can see others soar with their lives. The only thing I feel is the love for my sister, I watch her with pride in my eyes knowing she is someone free. I will at least feel as long as she can be herself, I will protect her with my being and do anything for her. Let her live, when I cannot. I don't have the love for life and passions she has that comes so easily to her. Dream Shizuka, dream. For your future. And for me.  
  
It can hear my steps on the concrete, they faintly ring over the empty dirty street. The smell of alcohol and smoke hovered constantly here. I see the run down slums I walk by each day and it does nothing to me. I can hear the cry of children around the different buildings. Sometimes screams or anger or hatred. Sometimes the girls here talk to me but they're just looking for a quick lay. I decline and head to the hellhole I call a home. I used to live in a nice home, and my father had a good job. Then Shizuka was ill, her eyesight has been fading recently and he lost his job. It was then my mother saw something in my father she never had before and she loathed it. But the day she left him I never saw my father cry more and never drink so much. Still I tried to make my dad feel better I told him mom was just gone for a little while. I learned then what it felt like to be beaten within an inch of your life.  
  
Most think I would recent him, yet I do not. I love him because he is my father and simply that. Or it might be the old man I used to call my father that loved us all. As a family man he was wonderful, as a divorced single he was horrible. I lost hope he would change. Mother was the only woman he seemed to act as caring toward any other woman or man. I could have careless whom my father loved, just that he needed someone to love again.  
  
I don't cry about it anymore. I used to a great deal. The beatings of my father were the worst and made me question if this all was my fault. I wished I knew it would all happen long ago. Maybe I could have prepared. Yet that's a foolish idea to think of. How can a boy prepare for that, one lost in a dream world? There's no way out. I couldn't have left him alone if I wanted to. I pitied him far too much to do that. Leave him completely stranded? Who would make sure he didn't freeze on some winter nights? Who would make sure he did eat often enough not to be ill? No one would do that without the obligation I had had he or she only known my father now.  
  
Had I not been as myself all that I do to keep my father and I well would seem brutal and disgusting to me. Then again I've grown used to it. A man for hits, and operations seems to fit me since I've yet to be caught or suspected. We moved to Domino upon my will. Took a decent amount of convincing to take my father with me. Yet I made it there. Domino was the home of one very wealthy well-known Billionaire. Kaiba Seto was his name the owner of Kaiba Corporation. Stupid sap didn't know half his board of staff was working against him with me. Yes me. I know the sad pathetic dog ne? What can I say I couldn't have this man eating more out of my hands. It's refreshing to know I still have it. This certainly told me I was golden. I'd been told not to fool with the boy because he was very intelligent. I have yet to witness that in matters that should really be of my concern. His security is a breeze to slip through. Looks like it's time for school. I despise that place with a passion. Yet I need to keep an eye on little Seto.  
  
He's got no idea what's being planned for him and that's best that way. No one knows, not Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, Honda, or Yami Bakura  
  
Yet some days I want to slit the boys throat, but blue eyes will get what's coming and from me no less.. Watch your back because soon it will be to me and I do not play fair.  
  
So I kept walking kicking an empty bottle from my path watching it go skidding across the street. Walking still hands in my pockets in a vain attempt to remove the cold that commonly hovered over them. What was the old saying about cold hands meaning you have a warm heart?  
  
I looked up hearing my name being called and smiled faintly seeing Yuugi standing there Anzu by his side.  
  
"Jounouchi!" Yuugi cries out waving an arm frantically as if I can't see him.  
  
"Yuugi calm down pal." I say jogging up.  
  
Anzu gave me a smug look and I sneered. Yuugi smiled despite the sudden hiatus between Anzu and myself.  
  
Anzu currently was Kaiba's flavor of the week. I think he did it just to piss me off. Well it was working. Anzu couldn't get enough of herself and sickening hung on Kaiba each chance she got. I shrugged it off while I wanted to wipe that grin off her face. Kaiba was mine, his life would be in my hands therefore I owned him. Not that pompous airhead. At least the damn friendship rants stopped. The woman couldn't make a speech if her life depended on it, or a proper sentence.  
  
We walked in silence as we did often now. No one but Anzu had turned against me yet I could have caredless should she be hanging all over me. I'd simply have shoved her off. She was like a dog in heat. Gave all women a bad name. We walked up the steps and I heard the familiar taunt.  
  
"Well mutt you come back each day to learn but you can't even mange to act human.."  
  
I scoffed quietly. I'd had enough of this shit and now I was going to let the dogs at the gates of hell pick up the CEO's scent.  
  
"Well it's better then being too bust with something clearly stuck up my ass and trying to demean others as animals when I could scarcely claim to be human."  
  
I heard the sudden dead quiet over the steps, and schoolyard. I could almost see the shock and see the look on Seto's face. My eyes were closed and while everyone else stood still strode up the steps with a grace that only added to my insult silently. I knew Anzu would be fuming silently staring at my back before running to her now wounded man.  
  
What can I say my sympathy ran dry a while ago and I just go the best of him in front of everyone. One point for me, wait till the finale Blue Eyes. What will you do then?  
  
I heard a low chuckle escape my throat. I went to my locker and got my books for the morning classes I had.  
  
Welcome to my world one and all. I'm tired of toying, besides the game's nearly spent. Not that I won't enjoy it.  
  
Yuugi struggled to catch up with me. "Jou? That was..amazing!"  
  
I smirked "Thanks pal." I said walking into my English class. (Note: English as in the language not grammar or language construction) I had to face the woman I hated most, well with the exception of maybe Anzu, Ngema-sensi. The woman was a born man eater in all seriousness. She on a regular basis got the best of Kaiba that made me respect her and almost like her I suppose. I took my seat nonchalantly head resting on my right arm while I waited for the day to be over. 


End file.
